My Girl meets Legacy Lucaya Alternative
by Mvltihart
Summary: So, this is basically what I wanted to see in Girl meets Legacy. LUCAYAA, you don't need to know anything more.
**Hey guys! I'm Ann and this is my first fan fiction! (so please be kind) This is going to be a Lucaya one shot.**

 _ **I do not come from a mainly English speaking country, so forgive me if my English is not so good sometimes.**_

 **Summary: It is basically what I would have like to have happened in Girl meets Legacy.**

 _I do NOT own Girl meets world_ , but if I did, this world would be a dangerous place.

Lucas walked into Riley's room from the Bay Window and sat between Riley and Maya. He looked at both of them and smiled.

'It's time' he said.

'Why do we have to do this? Can't we just forget it and move on?' Maya said.

'Come on Maya, we have to deal with this situation sometime' Riley said frankly. 'Okay…' Maya answered.

Lucas got up in front of them and said 'So… I thought a lot about and I first of I want you to promise that any of the friendships here won't be damaged'.

'I promise' both girls said in unison.

'Okay, I chose…'. Maya's heart started beating really fast and her eyes started to tear up because of all the frustration.

'I'm done' she said. Lucas, who didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence, and Riley looked at her. 'You know what? I quit! I'm done playing this game on who Lucas will choose. And at the end, you would choose Riley so who cares' she continued.

Riley looked at her and said with a soft voice 'Maya…'. Then Maya got up and exited the room from the Bay window.

Lucas looked really disappointed and he had his eyes on the floor. He tried to calm down he self and realize what has just happened. After a minute, he looked at Riley.

'You chose her, didn't you?' she said.

'Riley, I'm sorry' was all Lucas could answer. Cause he had really chose her. He chose Maya but she had left.

At first, it hurted Riley that he didn't chose her. Her eyes got a little watery but she breathed deeply for a little and then felt a little better.

'I'm fine' she said. 'Well, it hurts, but I'm fine. Or at least I will be after a little' she continued. 'You know you gotta go find her, because she left with the wrong impression.'

'You are right Riley. And… I'm sorry.' He said and left from the Bay window to go to find Maya.

He searched everywhere, but she was nowhere to be seen. He even went to her house but her mother told him that she wasn't there. It started getting dark so he decided to go home.

While he was walking to his house his heard someone crying behind the dumpsters. He thought that he heard wrong so he continued walking. After a few steps, he heard it again. He went near the recycling bins and saw a blonde girl sitting there crying. He knew that it was her.

'Maya, what are you doing here?' Lucas said in a soft voice.

'L-Lucas, why are you here and not with Riley?' she asked without even looking at him and she continued crying.

Lucas sat next to her and waited for her to calm down before answering her question. And after a silent minute he said 'I'm here with you and not with Riley because **I chose you** , not her' he said calmly.

Maya slowly moved her head up from her knees and looked at him with her red from crying blue eyes that he could get lost in. 'Why?' was all she could she, her voice cracking a little.

'Huh?' Lucas wondered. 'Do you mean why did I chose you?' he questioned. Maya nodded. Lucas smiled and said ' Well, Maya you are the best person I have ever met'.

'That's not true' Maya said and sighed.

'That's the problem' Lucas said and Maya looked at him confused. 'Maya stop think like that of yourself. I have thought for a long time what you told me in the campfire. _You are a good guy._ You believe that I am too good for you, but I'm not so stop thinking yourself as average and common because you're not'.

Maya didn't say anything and Lucas continued. 'You may not be a ray of sunshine but that's what I like about you. The fact that you are unique. The fact that you make me smile every time I look at you. The fact that I get lost in your magical blue eyes. The fact that you accept me for who I am, every side of me'. He then said with a soft voice 'The fact that I want to be with you and only you'.

They looked into each other's eyes and both started leaning in. Their kiss was soft and sweet and they both knew that they wanted to be together. When they pulled off, they both start smiling goofy and they never stopped the eye contact. Being together was the best thing for both of them

…..

Graduation Day

It was the day everyone was expecting. All the kids were gathered at the roof top with their parents. 'Whoa, that was a long year, wasn't it?' Everyone nodded. 'But I wouldn't trade it for anything' the kids smiled and their ex-teacher.

All the kids and parents gathered around Cory. 'So, we got you a surprise' Stuart said. 'We got a lot of ….. from all the parents and students of the school..' Katy said. 'And you are going to be our teacher at high school!' Riley said excited. 'Because there are a lot more things I want you to teach us dad' she added.

While they were talking about Cory being a high school teacher, Lucas noticed that Maya wasn't there with them. She was sitting alone at the edge of the rooftop.

He sat next to her, but she didn't even notice. 'Are you okay?' he finally asked.

'Yes… no… I don't know' she said confused. 'Are you scared?' he asked. She sighed and then nodded. 'How shouldn't I be? High school is a terrifying place where friendships are destroyed and best friends become enemies' she said all in one breath.

'That won't happen to us' he said calmly.

'How are you so sure?' she asked looking into his dark green eyes.

'Because we will be together' he said and they both smiled while looking at the night sky. **Together.**

 **So… Did you like it? It took me a lot of time and I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review! If you have any suggestion about what my next fan fiction could be, don't be afraid to send it to me!**


End file.
